The medical benefits and uses for elemental iodine have been well documented. However, a bottle for easy housing and administration of the elemental iodine is needed. The present invention provides such a bottle for the creation, storage, administration and dispensing of elemental iodine and also stores the crystal iodine needed for forming the elemental iodine in a safe manner.